Quand Halloween s'invite aux Enfers
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Je crois que tout est dans le titre   . Les spectres restent au fond de grands enfants et chaque occasion est bonne pour faire la fête. Halloween et son cortège de monstres ne fait pas exception à cette règle !


Titre : Quand Halloween s'invite aux Enfers (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Yaoi, Halloween. Fic écrite pour le concours du RPG d'Asrial !

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Kurumada ! Je ne fait que les lui emprunter.

Persos : Les spectres au complet. Ou en tout cas j'ai essayé de n'oublier personne !

Note : Je crois que tout est dans le titre ^^. Les spectres restent au fond de grands enfants et chaque occasion est bonne pour faire la fête. Halloween et son cortège de monstres ne fait pas exception à cette règle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour certains spectres, une date d'anniversaire aussi discrète qu'anonyme était une bénédiction. Né un 6 mars, un 22 mai ou un 12 novembre, il leur suffisait de ne rien dire pour que la journée se passe aussi normalement que possible. Après tout, il était impossible à quiconque de se souvenir des 108 dates d'anniversaire spectrales et nombreux étaient ceux pour qui ce jour exceptionnel n'était alors qu'un jour comme les autres. Pour d'autres, malheureusement, cette date était incontournable et mémorisable. Ainsi, tous les 14 février, Valentine voyait arriver un gâteau au chocolat en forme de cœur, saupoudré de sucre rose et décoré d'angelot et de cupidon en pate d'amande. Même s'il se serait bien passé du rose et des angelots -il était un spectre tout de même- pour rien au monde il ne se serait passé du gâteau et de la présence de tout le monde pour fêter son anniversaire. Pour le discret et presque asocial Rune, en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire. Chaque année il devait se plier à la séance de soufflage en public de bougies sur une buche glacée alors que des « joyeux anniversaire » retentissaient au milieu des paroles du « Noël Blanc » ou de l' « Ave Maria » - chants traditionnels de Noël, connus jusqu'aux Enfers- alors que Minos en profitait pour lui poser sur le crâne un bonnet de père noël, ou un serre-tête de bois de rennes ou un bonnet de lutin à grelot -ça changeait chaque année ! Quand à Rhadamanthe, chaque année il faisait la même grimace en voyant arriver l'inévitable tarte à la citrouille. A la citrouille oui ! Parce que veille d'Halloween oblige, les deux zozos lui servant de frères -aussi appelés Minos et Eaque dans ses jours de bonne humeur- ne pouvaient s'empêcher de commander aux cuisines une tarte à la citrouille, surmontée de bougies et d'araignées en gélatines. Mis à part se léger détail sur la composition de son gâteau d'anniversaire -il avait fini par être dégouté des cucurbitacées de tout genre- Rhadamanthe appréciait la période de son anniversaire. Le Palais se parait de toiles d'araignée factice, avec des occupantes, bien que toujours factice de la taille d'une main parfois. Quelques chauve-souris, capturées à la surface étaient lâchées dans les couloirs. Sombres et hauts, ceux-ci étaient un parfait refuge pour ces créatures de la nuit qui régalaient les spectres de leurs acrobaties aériennes. Des citrouilles sculptées et agrémentées de bougies ajoutaient une touche lugubre aux couloirs du Palais. Les décorations ne restaient pas longtemps mais elles avaient le mérite d'être originales et plutôt réussies.

Mais le clou était la soirée d'Halloween elle-même. Dans la salle de réception, qui pour le moment ne servait qu'aux festivités de ce genre, une sono avait été mise en place. Dès 18 heures les spectres commençaient à affluer. Pendant plus de six heures, les Enfers faisaient la fête, Charon ayant lâché sa barque les âmes ne pouvaient traverser. Il n'y avait donc pour la soirée aucun jugement à porter et aucune escorte vers les prisons. Dès 18 heures donc, chaque spectre ayant fini son travail filait mettre son costume pour ensuite retrouver les autres dans la grande salle. Dans celle-ci, simplement éclairée par les citrouilles lumineuses et des torches, toiles d'araignées, faux squelettes et instruments de tortures divers mettaient l'ambiance. La chaine hifi diffusait pour le moment quelques sons non identifiés au milieu de hurlement de vent et cliquetis d'os. Petit à petit la salle se remplissait à vers 19 heures tout le monde était enfin là. Et cette année encore, certains s'étaient lâchés sur les costumes et le maquillage. Ainsi Eaque abordait un pelage sombre et deux oreilles de loup sur la tête alors que de fausses canines dépassaient de ses lèvres et qu'à ses mains il avait ajouté des griffes pour parfaire son déguisement de loup garou. A ses cotés se tenait Minos, encore plus froid et rigide qu'à son habitude. La longue cape de velours bordeaux posées sur un costume noir, les cernes sous les yeux et les canines pointues y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose, tout comme sa longue chevelure blanche devenue d'un noir corbeau le temps d'une soirée. A son grand désespoir, nul besoin de maquillage pour avoir le teint plus pâle qu'un mort, le contraste avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux n'en était que plus saisissant encore. Il avait l'air d'être ici uniquement sur le demande de ses frères, pourtant, pour qui savait regarder, ses yeux pétillants et son micro sourire sur les lèvres était signe qu'il s'amusait, même s'il tenait parfaitement bien son rôle de vampire hautain et dédaigneux. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Rhadamanthe, en longue robe bleu nuit et cape blanche, équipé d'un bâton aussi haut que lui et superbement sculpté d'une vouivre à son sommet, jouait les archimages en pleine discussion avec un Valentine grimé en sorcier : chapeau pointu servant de perchoir à une araignée, balais, baguette de noyer et robe noir ébène. Près de la sono, Pharaon, tout en bandelettes de momie et amulettes égyptiennes préparait la piste de lecture de la soirée. Entre slow, variété et bon vieux rock, il y avait de quoi satisfaire tout le monde… ou presque songea-t-il en apercevant Rune assit dans un coin de la pièce. Malgré sa désapprobation, visible sur son visage, quant à toutes ces bruyantes festivités, le Balrog avait quand même fait l'effort de venir. Et déguisé en plus ! Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un haut noir à flamme rouge dans le bas et sur les manches, il portait également deux cornes rouges sur la tête et une queue fourchue accrochée à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Au milieu de ses longues mèches grises s'ajoutaient des mèches colorées rouges et noires. Une fourche venait compléter la panoplie. Nul doute que cette année le Procureur si discret avait su faire des efforts. A sa droite se trouvait Sylphide, savourant son verre d'apéro. Vêtu d'un costume de prisonnier, rayé noir et gris, une longue chaine, lui menottait les mains -tout en lui permettant de bouger à son aise- et un boulet était accroché à sa cheville droite. Plusieurs autres spectres, parfois méconnaissables sous leurs déguisements de fantômes, squelettes et autres farfadets avaient eux aussi un verre d'apéritif à la main. C'est donc après un apéro au jus de citrouille -ou autres mélanges plus ou moins douteux et alcoolisés- que le repas fut servis. A table, les plaisanteries côtoyaient les discussions plus ou moins sérieuses mais personne ne parlait travail ! L'ambiance était détendue et bon enfant. Hadès, souverain du Royaume des Ténèbres était toujours en sommeil, dans l'attente que vienne son heure, l'insupportable Pandore était en mission à la surface, au grand soulagement de tous les spectres et Athéna et ses guerriers divins pansaient leurs plaies après le combat contre le Seigneur des Océans. Bref, tout était réunit pour que les guerriers infernaux puissent s'offrir une pause dans leur dur labeur. Surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait quand les choses sérieuses allaient vraiment recommencer, même si le retour de Pandore quelques années auparavant avait sonné le rappel des troupes pour la préparation de la prochaine guerre sainte. Mais tant qu'Hadès lui-même n'ordonnait rien, les spectres restaient cantonnés aux Enfers, dans leurs travaux de préparation aux combats et de gestion des différentes prisons. Ce soir donc, l'ambiance n'était pas à la guerre. Ou même à sa préparation. Non ! Ce soir l'ambiance était à la dégustation !

Dégustation avec des plats raffinés, concoctés pendant toutes la journée par les cuisiniers du Palais qui avaient su faire preuve d'invention et de merveille. Avec des spectres originaires du monde entier, il n'était pas facile de satisfaire tout le monde en un seul menu. Entre ceux préférant manger épicés, ceux qui voulaient manger végétarien ou ceux n'aimant pas tel ou tel aliment, les conflits d'intérêt sur un sujet aussi futile que les repas étaient légions et les cuisiniers manquaient régulièrement de s'arracher les cheveux devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Heureusement pour cette fois, aux cuisines l'expérience de siècles de préparation des repas était un atout. Tout comme le nombre important de cuistots, marmitons, préparateur et aides cuisiniers. Aussi, pas moins d'une dizaine de plats différents se côtoyaient sur la grande table rien que pour l'entrée. Ainsi tout le monde était satisfait et certains aventuriers du goût pouvaient tenter la dégustation de plats inconnus. La même scène se répéta au plat principal et au dessert. Quand enfin les estomacs furent plein, les tables et chaises disparurent en un tour de main, collées contres les murs et recouverts de boissons, bonbons, caramels, gélatines et autres sucreries sur lesquelles se jetèrent les spectres sans distinction d'origine. Les bonbons étaient sans doute le seul sujet qui pouvait mettre tout le monde d'accord. Au fond, les spectres restaient tous de grands enfants, ou en tout cas le redevenaient quand il était question de faire la fête.

Et la fête, Eaque comptait bien la faire alors qu'il entrainait Minos sur la piste de danse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les autres ne les rejoignent et que chacun se mette à danser au rythme des morceaux de musique programmés par le Sphinx. Les ailes noircies au charbon, totalement vêtu de noir, Myû, transformé en Nymphe des Ténèbres, apprenait l'art de la danse aux cotés du pirate-Queen dont le visage balafré pour l'occasion était barré d'un bandeau lui couvrant l'œil droit. Il était en outre équipé d'une ceinture à sabre et à pistolet et coiffé d'un tricorne duquel pendait toutes sortes de colifichets. Lorsque le mode aléatoire de la sono sélectionna le premier slow de la soirée, la piste se vida quelque peu. Lâchant alors son saladier de bonbons, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le début des danses, Valentine rejoignit Sylphide qui l'attendait sur la piste pour un slow langoureux. En couple depuis quelques années déjà, les deux hommes se faisaient discrets sur la vie privée afin qu'elle ne s'intercale pas dans leur travail. Au service de Rhadamanthe, jamais un geste ou une parole n'avait trahis leur relation. Mais ce soir, tendrement enlacés et oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre, ils offraient l'image du bonheur parfait. Toujours sur la piste, le Vampire et le Loup-garou s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés pour la danse. Le Griffon, légèrement plus petit que son cadet avait même posé sa tête contre le large torse du Garuda alors que ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son ainé pour le serrer contre lui. Ils auraient put donner l'image parfaite d'un petit moment de tendresse entre deux frères si leur liaison n'avait pas été un secret de polichinelle ayant fait le tour des Enfers. Mais même si tous savaient, personne n'en parlait en présence des juges. Ainsi était la vie aux Enfers : simple mais discrète, voire secrète ! Un peu plus loin, deux zombies et un fantôme avaient investis eux aussi la piste. En effet, quelques peu imbibé, Yvan avait entrainé Gordon et Rock dans un slow à trois et c'est morts de rire que le Minotaure et le Golem soutenaient leur collègue Troll, aux mains plus que baladeuses, sur la piste de danse. Sous son maquillage de mort-vivant, Charon ne manquait pas une miette de cet étrange spectacle et observait le reste de ses collègues s'amuser d'un œil circonspect. Plus habitué à diriger sa barque et conduire les âmes qu'à se mêler aux siens, le Nocher était sans doute le plus solitaire et discret des spectres. Enfin, discret… quand il était à terre, parce que sa manie de pousser la chansonnette tout en barrant était devenue proverbiale. Ne mettant le pied sur le domaine des Enfers qu'en de rares occasions, c'était dans ces circonstances que le Passeur pouvait se faire une opinion sur ses camarades. Aussi, installé dans un coin de la pièce, il tentait de reconnaitre tous le monde et en profitait pour remettre à jour sa base personnelle d'informations, cataloguant ainsi tel spectre parmi les bon-vivants, d'autres dans la catégorie « ne tient pas l'alcool » ou encore en tendant l'oreille pour saisir, par-dessus la musique les derniers potins et ragots. Son regard balayant la pièce s'arrêta sur Rhadamanthe. Adossé à un mur, les yeux dans le vague, la Vouivre semblait en pleine réflexion et Charon aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi le Juge pouvait penser en cet instant.

En vérité, au lieu de quoi, la question aurait dû être qui ? Parce que le Juge, partit si loin dans ses souvenirs, ne pensait pas à quelque chose mais bel et bien à quelqu'un. Actuellement déconnecté du temps et de la réalité, le premier Juge des Enfers était retourné en pensées au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Il s'y était glissé quelques temps auparavant, pour espionner les Chevaliers d'Athéna dans leur combat contre Poséidon et avait été frappé par l'un des Généraux. Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, le charisme et le génie de cet homme l'avait marqué et de plus en plus il se prenait, lors d'une pause, à rêver d'une longue chevelure bleue et d'un regard pers perçant et envoûtant. En ce moment même, il en était à se demander comment le Dragon des Mers pouvait fêter Halloween. A supposer bien sûr qu'après la défaite de Poséidon et la perte de quasiment tous ses hommes, le général aie envie de fêter Halloween. Les yeux fermés, il laissa apparaitre la silhouette parfaite de cet homme, qui bien que quasiment inconnu faisait battre son cœur, et essaya de l'imaginer en vampire, sorcier ou zombie. Après quelques essais, Rhadamanthe dû se rendre à l'évidence, quelque soit la laideur du maquillage, Kanon, car tel était le nom de cet envoûteur, restait beau et désirable. Ramené au présent par un brusque changement de musique, il cligna un instant des yeux avant de retourner totalement à la réalité. Devant lui, se déhanchant sur des tubes indémodables, quasiment tous les spectres avaient de nouveau rejoins la piste. Ebahis, il se frotta un instant les yeux, croyant à un effet de l'alcool alors qu'il reconnaissait Rune parmi les danseurs. Mais non, sa vision ne lui jouait pas des tours ! Phlégyas avait réussit l'exploit de faire quitter son coin de la pièce à Rune et l'avait attiré au milieu des autres. Maintenant derrière le Balrog, les mains posées sur les hanches de ce dernier, les lèvres au ras de son oreille, il essayait dans un collé-serré de lui apprendre à se laisser aller, sous le regard amusé des autres danseurs. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait échappé à personne -sauf au principal concerné, comme souvent- que le Lycaon tentait un rapprochement avec le Balrog. Attentions discrètes, petits sourires ou regard… tout y était passé. Mais de manière mesurée, évidement. Après tout, la proie était asociale et timide, hors de question de la faire fuir par un geste trop osé trop tôt. Mais là, l'occasion était trop belle pour être ignorée. Sans minimiser la ténacité et les efforts de Phlégyas pour en arriver à ce résultat exceptionnel, il fallait admettre que les trois-quatre verres d'alcool qu'il avait distribués l'air de rien au Procureur l'avaient bien aidé. Et si le Balrog avait les joues rouges, il le devait autant à l'alcool qu'à sa timidité et à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sans être totalement ivre, il avait bien conscience que sans une dose déjà certaine d'alcool dans le sang, il n'aurait jamais mit les pieds sur la piste. Pourtant, malgré les regards étonnés des autres, il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Les mains de Phlégyas sur ses hanches, son torse contre son dos, le souffle chaud dans sa nuque…, tout cela avait quelque chose d'électrisant et de totalement nouveau pour lui. Et puis, pour une fois, il pouvait bien se laisser aller non ? Il avait le costume de circonstance en plus ! Et puis Phlégyas était loin d'être repoussant et avait déjà tellement fait d'efforts pour en arriver là… Un frisson parcourut le dos du Lycaon quand une main se posa sur les siennes et qu'une autre s'accrocha à sa nuque alors que la tête du Balrog basculait sur son épaule et qu'il se laissait définitivement aller dans ses bras. Quelques regards entendus et sourires s'échangèrent parmi les danseurs, même s'il n'y avait encore rien d'officiel et de définitif, pour beaucoup, un nouveau couple venait de voir le jour en cette soirée d'Halloween.

Sur le coup de minuit, prit d'une idée subite, Pharaon pianota quelques secondes sur l'ordinateur relié à la sono avant de trouver enfin _ZE_ tube. Aussitôt, s'élevèrent les premières notes de « Thriller », tube incontournable des soirées d'Halloween, alors que sans se concerter quasiment tous les spectres se mettaient en position. Et mine de rien, la chorégraphie ils la connaissaient tous ! Les trois juges en tête, pendant les 5 minutes et 34 secondes de la chanson, les spectres se déhanchèrent en rythme et dans un ensemble parfait sous les yeux admiratifs et amusés des quelques moins doués qui avaient quitté la piste en douce dès les premières notes pour se régaler du spectacle. (1) A peine le rire de Michael Jackson éteint que les notes de « Last Night » s'élevèrent à leur tour et les danseurs enchainèrent aussitôt sur un madison endiablé. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel à voir tous ces guerriers, grimés en monstres, dansant en parfaite synchronisation le madison. Au premier rang, main dans la main avec ses deux frères, un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage, Eaque s'en donnait à cœur joie. Oublieux des obligations habituelles, l'esprit libéré des tracas quotidiens et les épaules allégées de toute tension, le Garuda menait la danse d'un pas de maître. A l'arrière, sous les regards attentifs de Queen et Phlégyas, Myû et Rune tentaient, plutôt avec succès, d'apprendre les pas du madison (2) alors que Gordon et Rock s'éclipsaient discrètement pour coucher Yvan, cette fois définitivement ivre. Le Troll en serait quitte pour une gueule de bois au réveil et ne serait sans doute pas le seul. La nuit continua ainsi, au rythme de la musique. Rock, jerk, mambo se succédèrent accompagné d'un ou deux slow indémodables de temps en temps. Lorsque 3 heures du matin sonnèrent, il ne restait sur la piste que quelques irréductibles comme Mils, Markinos et Stand. Certains avaient déjà retrouvé le chemin de leur chambre, prévoyant un réveil difficile mais obligatoire pour le lendemain matin, alors que d'autre envisageaient plutôt une fin de nuit agitée sous les draps. D'autres, encore, étaient toujours dans la salle, assis à même le sol et finissant les plats de bonbons en attendant une moitié ou un ami toujours en scène. Finalement, aux alentours de 4 heures, Minos et Rhadamanthe battirent le rappel des troupes et envoyèrent tous le monde au lit, rappelant que dès 7 heures, les Enfers reprendraient du service, Charon ayant fait partie des premiers couchés, il ne faisait aucun doute que dès le lendemain, les âmes allaient recommencer à affluer. Obéissants, c'est donc seul ou en couple que les derniers spectres regagnèrent leurs pénates, quelques instant après avoir reçu les ordres.

Et le lendemain, comme promis, à 7 heures, les premières âmes se présentèrent au tribunal où Minos était déjà à son poste, secondé de Rune et Pharaon. C'était les lendemains de veillée telles que celle-ci que les deux Norvégiens appréciaient le plus le calme imposé au tribunal qui leur permettait de se remettre tranquillement des émotions de la veille. Et c'était seulement les lendemains de veillé qu'il était possible de voir le Sphinx tout à fait d'accord avec les deux hommes quant aux bienfaits du silence. Et pendant que les jugements reprenaient, que les âmes étaient escortées et guidées, que les prisons retrouvaient leurs gardes habituels, d'autres spectres se chargeaient de faire le ménage, avec l'aide des serviteurs, pour rendre à la salle de réception et au Palais son austérité habituelle. Dès midi, les Enfers avaient retrouvés leur visage sombre et repris un ordre de marche tout à fait normal, ne laissant aucunement deviner que les spectres étaient capables d'autre chose que de travailler. Pandore elle-même, de retour en fin de journée ne put soupçonner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Seule restait dans l'air cette bonne humeur ambiante, d'origine inconnue pour qui était absent la veille. Détendus et heureux, tous avaient repris le travail avec enthousiasme, songeant déjà à la prochaine fête. Après tout, Noël… c'était dans moins de deux mois maintenant !

Owari

* * *

(1) Petit clin d'œil à notre Roi du Flood, pour le délire avec cette chanson et les spectres qui m'a donc inspiré cette scène…

(2) Et clin d'œil à ma frangine qui à chaque nouvelle soirée doit me réapprendre les pas parce que je les oublie d'un coup sur l'autre !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

Arkady


End file.
